Twisted Dreams and Friendly Nightmares
by Thedeadwilleatyou
Summary: Joey was never the same after getting his soul sent to the shadow realm by Marik. Now he is having strange dreams of a past life. But what are the dreams trying to tell him and why is there a Magician in the mix?
1. Chapter 1

Twisted Dreams and Friendly Nightmares

_The wind was cold as the clouds were grey, the sand twisted and turned through the wind whipping my legs like a sharp dagger._

"_Tyron"_

_A voice husky and dark came from the shadows. I looked up towards the sky seeing the shadows from the shadow realm swallowing up the once calm surroundings._

"_I can't let you pass"_

_I said turning to the man covered in a black cloak. The powers of the shadows was strong within him, but still I could not risk him getting to the Pharaoh while he faced the dark one. _

"_Tyron this is your last warning, let me pass"_

_I stood up straighter giving him a glare to know I wasn't joking, the only thing worst from cowardly behaviour was betrayal and I wasn't going to betray my pharaoh. Never!_

"_So be it"_

_Was all he said as he stood back letting the shadows swallow him murmuring words to himself, a black eye of Horus appeared within his forehead. Showing the dark energy within him._

"_Come forth my creature of misery I command you, come forth __**Dark Armed Dragon**__"_

_He shouted to the sky as lightning and black magic fused together creating the furious beast that stood proudly in front of me. His sharp eyes boring into mine with a hate I had never seen before._

"_Let me pass or I will be forced to annihilate you"_

_I looked at the dragon one last time stepping back letting a golden Horus eyes appear on my forehead before looking back at the sky_

"_Fine if you want power, I will give you power. Come forth my Magician of darkness….. my Magician of shadows… my __**Magician of Black Chaos**__"_

_A black portal appeared in front of me, smoke and shadows going everywhere until only my Magician remained. He stood tall and straight with a scary look of determination in his eyes. His eyes stared at the dragon in front of it, staring with heartless eyes that contained a fiery heat within it._

"_**ATTACK!**__"_

_Both Magician and Dragon attacked with unbelievable power, the power so powerful it began to swallow up the world with a dark light…._

Joey woke up with wide honey eyes looking around in fear as they did every other day. Since Marik took his soul to the shadow realm he had never been the same since. Weird dreams started to occur always with a man by the name of Tyron.

He looked similar to Joey some if they saw would say they were twins the only difference was this man had longer hair with a deeper tan and a scar over his left eye. The dreams were always in Ancient Egypt, always serving for a pharaoh he had yet to meet in these dreams.

Joey rubbed his face a few times before looking at the clock that was facing him. 6:30am he sighed laying back for a few minutes before resuming his usual routine for school.

After about an hour and a half Joey was ready running out the door heading to school for he was late again. He ran making it to Domino high school in record time before stuffing his possessions in his locker before making it to his first session of the day English.

Joey opened the door to his English class seeing his friend Yugi already paying attention to the teacher before making it to the back to sit in his usual seat. He looked at the teacher talking about Shakespeare and his many plays he produced before slowly falling into a deep sleep.

_Tyron_

_Joey looked around seeing himself in a darken hallway, that only appeared to go straight. He looked down on himself noticing he was no longer in the Domino school uniform he had learnt to hate but instead being in some kind of clothing you would see in ancient times._

_Master…. Free me Master_

_That voice said again making his way down the narrow hall before it seemed to open up into a room. With a sight he wished he hadn't seen._

_In front of him was the Magician from his dreams but instead of standing tall and strong, he was chained to a tablet blood soaking his dark clothing with a cloaked figure standing in front of him. Raising a dagger in his hand before inserting it into the Magician making him scream in agony._

"_Tell me where your master is you piece of filth"_

_The cloaked man shouted before walking to a small table in the corner that had the Magicians staff lying upon it._

"_Tell Me!"_

_He screeched before grabbing the staff firing the black Magic at the Magician, making blood pour from his eyes. The Magician looked defeated almost helpless but still he did not give in_

"_You will never have him…..Anubis"_

_Then there was nothing but pain._

Joey's head shot up screaming his lungs out before realising he was in class instead of watching a Magician getting tortured. He looked around seeing everyone eyes on him, his eyes found Yugi's before looking fearful at the puzzle standing up.

"I think I should….."

He never got to finish that statement for his world turned black.


	2. Imaginary or Real

Twisted Dreams and Friendly Nightmares

Chapter 2: Imaginary or Real

"Joey"

He heard a voice whisper quietly in his ear, he tried desperately to move his body only to find it exhausted.

"Joey"

He groaned, eyes opening slightly while his hand tried to block out the blinding lights.

"Joey your finally awake, you gave us quiet a scare" Joey opened his eyes completely to see Yugi and the rest of the gang including a very annoyed Seto Kiaba were looking at him, staring at him like they were trying to figure out a puzzle.

"Where am I" he asked looking around the room noticing nothing was familiar, nothing sparking some kind of recognition.

"You're in my house, mutt…. Try not to damage anything" Joey looked up with a fierce glare; the rest had all turned to Kiaba giving him a disapproving look. He was going to say something only to have a door bell ring through the house.

A butler walked into the room holding a small package.

"Jameson just put it in my room" Seto said giving his hand a wave through the air dismissing him

"But sir… it's not for you"

"Who's it for then"

"Him"

The butler said pointing to Joey, he and Seto seemed surprised by this new information. _Why was I getting mail at Seto's house, who knew I was here_ joey thought in a trance only tuning back when the package was dumped harshly into his lap by an angry Seto Kiaba.

"Well open it Mutt" he said crossing his arms across his chest, leaning against the door frame. The rest of the gang seemed just a curious as Seto was making himself out to be, fidgeting and staring aimlessly at the package as if it was to disappear.

Joey looked at the package strangely; the package was small only 20 cm in length. Picking it up he noticed it wasn't as light as you would have assumed, being about 2kg in weight. Joey ripped the end of the package taking out the condense carefully within his hands.

In his hands laid a box made from silver, adored with Egyptians hieroglyphics. Joey had slight flashes from his visions of Tyron, the same hieroglyphics appearing in his mind. He took the box close to him, so only he could see the inside.

One…. Two….. Three

He countered to himself opening the box only to freeze instantly.

_It couldn't be… but it is the Magician from my dreams is a duel monster card_.

"Joey, what is it... Can we see?"

"Get it away from me"

Joey said pushing the box into Yugi's hands before running into the Kiaba mansions bathroom, locking the door behind him.

Yugi looked to where his friend had gone then down at the box, opening it to see a Magician card staring back at him.

"I've never heard of this card before" Yugi said to himself, looking at the card intensely. He knew most of the cards in the game and he knew every Magician card out there, but never had he laid eyes on one like this.

"What card" Yugi turned to see Seto looking at the box, then back to him waiting for an answer.

"It's called the Magician of black Chaos, have you ever heard about this card… Kiaba"

Yugi looked up at Kiaba only getting a lost look in return.

"No I haven't, that must be one of the rarest cards in the game"

"Maybe, well I'm going to see why Joey would run away from a card… he's never acted like this before, it's strange even for him don't you think" Yugi asked looking back to Kiaba

"Yeah get the mutt out of my bathroom, all I need is for him to spread his flees everywhere" Kiaba sneered before walking off into the distance.

Joey was sitting on the floor of a pearly white bathroom, the air smelled of lavender and cleaning agents. Tears ran freely from his face, for the first time in his life Joey was finally lost, finally afraid not being able to do anything. He lifted his hands wiping the stray tears from his face.

_Master_

"Go Away" Joey yelled covering his ears with his hands "Don't you think you've done enough" he yelled looking around jumping backwards when the magician stood in front of him.

_Have I done wrong Master?_

The Magician asked Joey with a sadden voice, the last thing he wanted was his master to be disappointed with him. He could remember the day Anubis tried to kill him because he wouldn't give information about his Master and now he had to protect him again at all costs.

"Stop calling me Master, My name is JOEY" he yelled about the same time the door was knocked from its hinges, the gang standing on the other side. They all froze seeing the Magician stand in front of Joey protectively, giving them all a fierce glare one that made Kiaba run for cover.

"What the hell is going on here?"

"Well….."


End file.
